The present invention relates to a roof rack for a passenger car having at least two longitudinal members which extend adjacent to longitudinal sides of a roof of the car body. The longitudinal members are disposed, by end pieces in spaced receiving devices, such that the longitudinal members can be moved from a lowered position into an operative position and vice versa.
In a roof rack known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,792, it is possible to move longitudinal and transverse members of the roof rack from a lowered position into an operative position and vice versa. However, this construction has the disadvantage that, in the lowered position, components of the roof rack project beyond the roof surface. This generates air flows which, on the one hand, impair the drag coefficient of the passenger car and, on the other hand, cause disturbing driving noises.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to design the roof rack and the adjoining roof such that favorable aerodynamic conditions are achieved and disturbing approach flow noises are avoided during a driving operation, at least in the lowered position of the roof rack. The roof rack should also be simple to handle, and it should be possible to implement the constructive measures and the required components in a simple manner.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the provision of longitudinal members, releasably connected with end pieces, which may be adjusted to set either an operative position or a lowered position above a vehicle roof by rotation performed outside of receiving devices of the roof. The longitudinal members are rotated about an axis of rotation aligned in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and are then inserted into the receiving devices.
One principal advantage achieved by the invention is that, in the lowered position, the lateral longitudinal members of the roof rack are integrated and sunk into receiving devices of the roof. This improves the drag coefficient, reduces flow noises, and results in a special aesthetic effect. In addition, modification of the roof rack from the lowered position into the operative position and vice versa can be carried out with ease. In the operative position, at least the end areas of the end pieces are inserted into recesses of the receiving devices without projecting over the roof, creating a merging course between the end pieces and the roof. Finally, the shaped sections which form the receiving devices of the roof and which are situated on a lenticular shaping can easily be taken into account when designing a vehicle body.